Sentir
by sophieluna
Summary: Snape no esperaba hacerse cargo de Harry luego de la guerra, aunque por su culpa el gryffindor sobrevivió. Salvarlo fue el resultado de un tonto impulso y ahora su razón pelea en contra de estúpidos sentimientos. ¿Será capaz de vencer a su propio corazón?


**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter y todo su mundo no me pertenece. El único fin que persigo es la diversión.

**Pairing**: Severus Snape/Harry Potter

**Género**: Hurt/Comfort

**Advertencias**: Slash, Snarry, pensamientos destructivos, lemmon.

**Beta**: Yo misma. Mi beta de cabecera se encontraba de vacaciones.

**NdA: **Este es oficialmente mi primer fic Snarry luego de haber prometido mil veces nunca hacer algo como esto. Cargado de lógica, gruesos tintes de oscuridad y chispeado con pasión, locura y miedo. Una fórmula explosiva que disfruté genialmente. Intenté conectarme con Snape; espero haber logrado llegar a él.

Entrega especial para **Aneychi** por su cumpleaños.

Preciosa, aquí está tu fic con todo lo que pediste. Sé que me retrasé terriblemente, pero debía tomarme el tiempo necesario. Te quiero muchísimo. Creo que consigues lo que quieres, ¡me hiciste escribir un Snarry!

* * *

**Sentir**

**Sophieluna**

La realidad es sólo una percepción. Estúpida y a veces tan errónea que sólo apesta. Con el tiempo, se termina aceptando lo que los ojos observan cada vez que la luna se alza sobre el manto cincelado que algunos llaman cielo. Porque después de enfrentar el mismo cuadro precario y terrible, sentir las mismas náuseas y el nudo apretar en la garganta, deja de ser inconcebible.

Quizá dentro de unos meses dejaría de sentir algo. Quizá empeoraría.

Caminaba lentamente sobre la húmeda hierba, rodeando piedras en su camino y guiándose por el halo helado que la luna derramaba sobre el campo en silencio. Uno que otro sonido entre la vegetación era escuchado cada vez que aplastaba el pasto sobre sus pies y el viento azotaba con fuerza su capa, amenazando con llevársela. El golpeteo de su corazón estaba por romper sus tímpanos, no lo suficiente para quebrar su controlado avance. La determinación que guiaba sus pasos no tenía por qué dejarse llevar por estúpidos impulsos que valían nada.

Llegaría a tiempo. De lo contrario, estaría perdido a merced de ese montón despreciable de sentimientos y razones que, aunque quiso matar con silencios, continuaban vivas y esperándolo. Y no quería regresar a ellas. Apretó los labios y se enfrentó a la helada corriente de aire sin dudar por un momento. La majestuosa y terrible sombra de Hogwarts continuaba tras su espalda, enmarcando su permanente estado de alerta ante las situaciones. Haciéndolo tan fuerte que sólo sus propios golpes lograban quebrarlo, aun después de que nadie reconociera qué había hecho ni a qué había renunciado.

Algunos metros más y logró ver el lago al final de la pendiente. La adrenalina ya viajaba por su sistema llevando desesperación y ansiedad a sus piernas, gritándole a su cerebro que debía correr desesperadamente, alcanzar la orilla y finalmente parar. Para observar y ¿esperar? ¿detenerse? No creía que podía hacer algo como eso. No después de tanto tiempo presenciándolo.

La sombra del muchacho, frágil y consumida si lo pensaba, continuaba inmóvil sobre el agua en calma del lago. Controlando el temblor en sus piernas, caminó con estúpida calma hasta alcanzar la orilla, a poca distancia de la empequeñecida figura. Tragó con algo de dificultad y simplemente, dejó salir el fuego que lo carcomía desde hacía un par de horas.

— ¿Se puede saber qué intentas probar? —Su tono desesperado por poco delata su torpe preocupación.

Ninguna respuesta alteró el ambiente helado de la madrugada. Sólo su cuerpo ardía en llamas.

—Ya hemos hablado de esto. ¿Tengo que repetir de nuevo que no tienes que hacerlo?

El muchacho levantó por fin su mirada, perdida durante mucho tiempo sobre la oscura superficie de agua; pequeñas gotas cubrían aun sus pestañas.

—Quería intentarlo.

—No creo que las tres de la madrugada sea hora de probar algo. Deberías estar durmiendo.

La rudeza de sus palabras terminaba siendo, muy a su pesar, la única manera de controlar la situación cuando esta terminaba saliéndose de cause, como ahora. Odiaba cada vez que tenía que actuar como un verdugo después de largos meses bajo la sombra.

—No podía dormir. Pensé que podría lograrlo… —la voz era suave y controlada. Cautelosa y tintada de temor.

—Te sumergiste.

Una mueca triste, imitación de sonrisa, apareció en el rostro del moreno. Parecía burlarse de su propia angustia.

—La lluvia hizo esto sobre mí. —Devolvió la mirada al oscuro lago. —Estoy perdiendo la esperanza de tocar esta maldita agua de nuevo… quizá el día en que lo logre sólo quiera sumergirme para siempre.

Sabía perfectamente que algo como eso no ocurriría. Al menos, no en mucho tiempo. Así que intentó decir algo pero sólo flashes de recuerdos inundaron su cabeza. De nuevo.

—Para eso debes tener verdaderas ganas de morir. Y mientras no seas capaz de tocar el agua, gracias a tu cobardía, dudo que tu deseo se cumpla.

Era esto lo que de su boca salía en vez del terrible sermón sobre lo que tenía que ser y esa rancia filosofía de superación que ni siquiera él, luego de tanto tiempo, terminaba por creer. Para qué decirle algo como esto cuando saltaba a la vista que estaba lejos de tener alguna palabra de solidaridad húmeda siendo quien era. Un hombre que a pesar de los golpes y los años, continuaba confiando en su razón, que bajo un grueso lente, analizaba cada situación con espantoso detalle.

Observó como la mandíbula del moreno temblaba y sus pálidas manos se cerraban en trémulos puños que no amenazaban en lo más mínimo. Supo entonces que sus palabras, de nuevo, habían hecho mella en el alma del gryffindor y que la adrenalina fluiría por sus venas con ahínco ante este primer asomo de quiebre a su alrededor.

—Eres el único idiota que cree poder hacer algo más que lamentarse frente a su muerte con un anillo de seguridad como el que te rodea. —Suspiró. —Sabes de sobra que no permitirían que te hicieras un pequeño rasguño. Después de todo, eres su héroe.

La aflicción en el pecho del chico aumentó con la fuerza suficiente para llevarse su erguida posición, deshacer los puños de sus manos y apretar el cierre de estas sobre sus rodillas. Una extraña sonrisa apareció en su cara; helada satisfacción caía en cascada sobre su pecho. Y es que Severus Snape amaba herir con la fuerza de un huracán cuando veía su helada muralla temblar por el peso impensable de un _sentimiento_.

— ¿Por qué? —Preguntó el muchacho, en un susurro ahogado por saladas lágrimas que ya cubrían sus mejillas.

Un escalofrío bajó por su espalda. Realmente Severus necesitaba saberlo. La razón verdadera de todo lo que estaba pasando antes de perder la cabeza clavándole cuchillos invisibles a un Potter indefenso, prisionero en su propia escuela bajo un nuevo año escolar y engañado estúpidamente con la promesa de que todo continuaría como antes, a pesar de la muerte de tantos estudiantes y con el peso de la muerte de Voldemort sobre sus jóvenes hombros.

—Cumpliste tu misión. Acabaste con quien más temían, pero no moriste cuando debías.

Y es que nadie esperaba que el Niño-que-Vivió saliera con vida de aquel prometido final donde el héroe debía sacrificarse valientemente por los suyos. La potente maldición proveniente de la varita de Harry que arrinconó a Voldemort hasta el lago mismo, fue sólo el comienzo de una poderosa descarga de magia que hizo temblar los árboles y arrancó profundos gemidos de terror en quienes lo presenciaron. Los dos magos cayeron en las negras aguas y se perdieron de la vista lo suficiente para saber que no sobrevivirían al manto mortecino que los cubrió.

—Alguien no fue capaz de dejarte morir. Alguien lo suficientemente tonto para pretender que debías vivir en este mundo que ya no te necesita.

Severus alzó la vista a la luna que intentaba esconderse tras un grupo de nubes. Allí continuaba igual que cada noche, iluminando la oscuridad cerrada de los bosques y siendo testigo de cuanto decía. Porque ella misma le había visto tirar su capa negra sobre el quemado suelo donde habían chocado cientos de maldiciones, para lanzarse, varita en mano, a las aguas perturbadas del lago sin dudarlo siquiera, diez meses atrás, en una noche como esta. Cuando volvió, minutos después, hiperventilando y cargando el desmadejado cuerpo de un joven que tenía los labios azulados por el frío del agua, el innegable dolor que sus ojos negros luchaban por contener se desbordó en desesperados intentos por reanimarlo.

—Entonces es tu culpa… tu me trajiste de vuelta. —Respondió, Harry.

El muchacho levantó el rostro para enfrentarlo. El brillo de unos intensos ojos verdes hizo que un apretón en su pecho se llevara su respiración y de paso, el veneno en su garganta que estaba a punto de salir. Abrió la boca para replicar pero nada salió de ella; la sorpresa había desencajado sus músculos y la línea de pensamiento que fielmente seguía.

Entonces, sólo lo observó durante lo que fue una eternidad antes de siquiera decidirse a ceder ante su fuerte mirada. Por supuesto que era su culpa; se lo repetía cada maldita noche antes de perderse en el lago espeso de recuerdos que se negaban a dejarlo tranquilo mientras dormía, cuando los sonidos del castillo quedaban atrás una vez bajaba las escaleras rumbo a las mazmorras y cuando el muchacho lo miraba de _aquella_ manera, como ahora. Una puñalada helada se abría paso por sus entrañas cada vez que ocurría.

Sólo que en vez de bajar el rostro para sentir el estrangulado dolor recorrer su cuerpo mientras la pena se hacía cargo de romper su fuerza, estaba dándole cinco segundos al pánico para recorrerle; el mismo tiempo que le estaba entregando a su cerebro para asimilar y prepararse. Con esto, finalmente podía parpadear de nuevo sintiendo el anhelado control reposar sobre sus manos de nuevo.

—Estás temblando. No creo que sea conveniente discutir mi culpabilidad cuando lo que necesitas es una cama caliente.

Acortó la distancia restante y esperó a que el moreno se levantara por sus propios medios para guiarlo de nuevo hasta el castillo. En noches como estas, que ya eran una costumbre, Severus no entendía como Potter había continuado con sus estudios si cada dos de tres noches terminaba temblando de inseguridad frente a las aguas en calma del lago; pretender continuar una vida e intentar convencer a los demás de que puedes hacerlo termina siendo poco importante si no eres lo suficientemente fuerte para realmente fingirlo.

Harry se levantó con un poco de esfuerzo, los temblores haciendo vacilar sus pies al tratar de mantener el equilibrio. Severus sólo suspiró e hizo lo que debía. Qué dramático tenía que ser todo cuando había decidido dejar de importarle todos los asuntos mundanos no relacionados con su propia existencia. No pronunció palabra alguna, puesto que sabía que cualquier cosa que dijera estaría fuera de lugar, mucho más si el vulnerable gryffindor intentaba apretarse nerviosamente contra su pecho.

La luna brillaba excepcionalmente sobre los árboles, libre de nuevo, cuando Severus alcanzó las puertas del castillo con el joven en sus brazos. Sentía el corazón del chico recuperar la calma a medida que su cuerpo empezaba a recibir el calor que le estaba entregando. Se había adormecido rápidamente producto del cansancio y ahora permanecía inmóvil entregado al abrigo de su tutor que, muy a pesar de sí mismo, empezaba a anhelar profundamente no soltarle de nuevo.

**—oOo—**

Le depositó con suavidad sobre su cama, en las mazmorras, en vez de llevarle hasta el séptimo piso como correspondería, en la Torre de Gryffindor. Esto se debía a que sentía que debía tenerle cerca cuando despertara e intentara dejarse llevar por angustiosos recuerdos que sólo le asegurarían un día de oscura intranquilidad. Aunque, existía una razón menos racional y de mayor peso en su cabeza. Se alejó un poco, observando el pálido rostro de Harry al tiempo que su corazón empezaba a golpear aceleradamente.

Mordió su labio y giró el rostro. Sabía que no debía dejarse llevar por algo tan vergonzoso. Era tonto y espantoso a la vez. Y es que, ¿con qué razones permitiría que sus sentimientos, ciegos de por sí, reposaran sobre la voluntad de alguien que no era capaz de controlar sus propios impulsos? La humanidad se ahogaba en su deseo de realización, buscando someter un alma bajo los profundos lazos que de un corazón salían, flameantes de necesidad, esperando encontrar la mano que los guiara rumbo a su salvación, que no era más que la simple y horrorosa perdición.

A pesar de esto, estaba teniendo fieras intenciones de entregar el control de su cuerpo a sus instintos. Debía hacerlo si no quería estallar de rabia, necesidad contenida y _lujuria_. Bajó la mirada a la extensión del cuerpo delgado y esbelto del muchacho; la ropa mojada se pegaba contra la piel, dibujando una exquisita anatomía a la que Severus era aun incapaz de resistirse. Porque sentía que su voluntad se derretía en el mismo momento en que sus ojos encontraban el camino hasta aquella cremosa piel. Ardía de ganas de romper en dos aquella perfección cada vez que sus manos dudaban al hacer contacto.

Se quitó su capa rápidamente, dejando los zapatos junto a un pequeño sillón, atento a cada movimiento que proviniera de la endoselada cama. Suspiró un par de veces mientras hacía su camino de regreso, esperando aislar la ansiedad que en su cuerpo ya era creciente y desesperada. Miles de estúpidas razones cayeron contra su determinación de dejarse llevar, estaba perdiéndose entre las sombras de algo que no podría sobrevivir al amanecer.

Temblaba cuando los ojos del chico se abrieron en medio de la penumbra. Casi pudo sentir escalofríos atravesar su espalda, un deseo naciente cobrando fuerza hizo centellear sus ojos negros. Luchó con desesperación por liberarse, acercándose a la rendición del moreno que, era el detonante de su excitación.

—Severus… —La pregunta era evidente en sus ojos imposiblemente verdes.

Severus sólo continuó mirando sin realizar un nuevo movimiento. Esperaba ver la confirmación tintada en las pálidas mejillas del gryffindor; el suave rubor que las cubriría sería suficiente para que un nuevo espasmo de placer de baja onda inundara su entrepierna con tal eficacia que haría tambalear sus pies.

—Estás mojado. —Balbuceó con la boca seca.

El muchacho bajó los ojos para contemplar el estado en el que se encontraba mientras la necesidad de su tutor incrementaba exponencialmente. No podría resistir mucho tiempo más viendo cómo el chico se observaba con aparente preocupación cuando aquella inocencia era capaz de arrancarle ahogados suspiros.

Entonces, los ojos verdes esmeralda regresaron para verle, el eléctrico y adorable rubor chispeando sus mejillas. Severus, presa de un cada vez más profundo deseo, se acercó rápidamente, vencido por completo. Dejó que sus manos alcanzaran la pesada capa que cubría el cuerpo de Harry, sintieran su agitada respiración y el calor que manaba de su piel a pesar de estar mojado, en la mitad de una helada noche. Con sus largos dedos dibujó la mandíbula y los labios que entreabiertos, dejaban escapar un embriagante vapor; una sinfonía de la delirante belleza que un joven de 17 años podía guardar.

Frente al sumiso gryffindor, Severus supo que con un poco más de tiempo perdería el control sobre su cuerpo. Eran sus manos que necesitaban contacto, su corazón que ardía de deseo y cada poro de su cuerpo que clamaba por una expiación. Sin importar todas las veces que se juró no tocarlo, cuando las lágrimas del chico alcanzaban su túnica en medio de la oscuridad con el silencioso lago como testigo, estaba cayendo directo a sus brazos, ansiando el menor toque de sus manos sobre esa piel inmaculada. Se condenaría pronto si continuaba de esa forma, jugando a ser guardián cuando era incapaz de guardar sus propios sentimientos; entregando letales armas capaces de destruirlo.

Fascinado por la suavidad del cuello que tocaba, vislumbró lo que significaría continuar. Durante un segundo todo fue demasiado claro para sus ojos. Terminaría bajo el cobijo de la derrota, saboreando el amargo vacío en su pecho, sabiendo que no se iría por más veneno que le lanzara. Vio con horrorosa nitidez el dolor humeando en los ojos de Harry; sus manos temblaron ante la revelación. No podía atreverse a acercarse más, no cuando estaba obligado a mantenerlo con vida, mientras sus fuerzas y la cobardía del muchacho lo mantuvieran alejado de una muerte segura. Y sabía que tocarlo significaría romperlo, atarlo a su oscura y patética vida.

Retiró sus manos y desvió el rostro fuera de vista. Un tinte de pánico resbalaba por su cara llevándose la explosión de ardientes sentimientos. Estaba actuando insensatamente a pesar de la fría lógica que debía utilizar para mantenerse a salvo. Nunca esperó que cálidos sentimientos fueran capaces de traspasar el control de su helada y bien construida cárcel.

—Severus… —Susurró, Harry.

Sus piernas tambalearon mientras hacía esfuerzos por alejar el terror y así, levantar el rostro de nuevo.

—Quítate esa ropa. Te hará daño. —Finalmente musitó.

Se levantó rápidamente, pasó una mano por su lacio cabello y emprendió su camino hacia la puerta. Necesitaba del frio de la noche para helar cada tonto sentimiento. No merecía la calidez sobre su cuerpo marcado.

—Severus… —Suplicó, el moreno. El dolor que salió en las palabras, hizo que Snape se detuviera.

—Tienes que dormir. Acuéstate y no protestes. —Gruñó.

— ¿Por qué…?

—No lo entenderías. Es mejor así. Mañana hablaremos de tu pequeña aventura.

—No… —El horror cubría el hermoso rostro de Harry. — ¡No te vayas! ¡No puedes hacerlo!

El slytherin crispó los puños con fuerza, luchando por no dejarse llevar.

—No puedo tocarte. No merezco hacerlo. —Gimió en un tono casi inaudible.

Harry dejó caer una lágrima que solitaria, rodó por su mejilla izquierda hasta perderse en la curvatura de su mandíbula.

—No digas lo que no sabes. —Respondió, implacable.

La determinación del moreno golpeó a Severus, incapaz de continuar por más tiempo con la mirada lejos del rostro del chico.

—No tiene sentido. —Cubrió su cara con las manos, el ardiente escozor en sus ojos amenazaba con desbordar lágrimas sin sentido. —Tengo que cuidar de ti, estúpido Potter. No puedo pretender que estarás bien cuando estoy intentando hacer… —Negó enérgicamente sin terminar la frase.

—Eres un egoísta. —Siseó el moreno, con rencor.

Severus intentó decir algo pero las palabras murieron en su boca. _¿Egoísta?_ Estaba renunciando a un poderoso deseo que lo consumía a diario por el bien de alguien más. Renunciaba a sí mismo por… ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

—Duérmete de una maldita vez. No quiero oírte. —Gruñó. Un opresor sentimiento estaba aplastando su voluntad, su esperanza, sus simples ganas.

—Tomas decisiones sin pensar en los demás. —Continuó, Harry. —Actúas por un instinto de preservación tonto sin siquiera llegar a sentir lo que estás haciendo. —La furia en su voz empezó a reverberar; — ¿Cómo te atreves a llamarlo locura cuando me está devolviendo la vida? Acaso, ¿Eres tan ciego que no puedes verlo?

Un silencio sombrío se apoderó de la habitación, el sonido de la agitada respiración de Harry se hizo casi tan fuerte como los golpeteos del corazón de Severus. Las mejillas encendidas del gryffindor enmarcaban su necesidad, fulgurada de temor y expectación por lo que vendría. No pararía hasta conseguir el contacto que hacía su piel arder despiadadamente de ansiedad contenida; amarraría su vida por un poco de calor.

Severus, mareado, no podía creer lo que había escuchado. Definitivamente el aire dejó de llegar a sus pulmones una vez las palabras calaron hasta su cabeza. Estaba abrumado, tanto, que deliraba de nuevo. Enfocó al chico con su mirada vidriosa; la presión detrás de sus ojos iba en aumento.

— ¿Qué… estás…? —Tragó con dificultad en un intento por continuar.

—Me sacaste de las aguas negras de ese lago cuando debía morir como todos esperaban. —Temblaba casi con violencia. La inmovilidad de Severus fue suficiente para seguir adelante. Así que obligó a su voz a recomponerse y susurró: —Se que no puedes entenderme y que tienes miedo, pero… no necesito que huyas de mi dolor… necesito que lo compartas conmigo.

El moreno tomó con ambas manos el abrigo que lo cubría y de un tirón, lo hizo resbalar por sus brazos para tirarlo finalmente sobre el sillón que estaba junto a la cama. El pecho de Severus dio un vuelco. Los ojos verdes del gryffindor brillaban con un denso sentimiento que llevó un enérgico escalofrío directo a su entrepierna. Un apremiante fuego empezó a quemar sus entrañas de nuevo.

Dos segundos. Tiempo suficiente para clavar sus ojos en los labios carmesí del chico y poder saborear la exquisita sensación de poseerlos. La decisión bailoteó en su cabeza y sus pies, maravillosamente, lo guiaron de regreso. Estuvo a punto de dejar escapar un largo gemido cuando sus manos se posaron de nuevo sobre la delicada piel del cuello de Harry, impregnándose de su suavidad y controlando las ganas de morderlo con fiereza.

Severus sonrió encantadoramente haciéndose poseedor de un secreto que hacía su erección palpitar casi dolorosamente. Sabía que tenía la fuerza para destrozarle, el deseo de dominarle y la pasión para hacerlo rendirse bajo sus pies. Una vez se entregara a recorrer su cuerpo, no podría parar. Y una vocecita en su cabeza le repetía que no querría hacerlo. Entonces, resolvió rendirse. La fría lógica utilizada de siempre no encendería su pecho de la manera en que estaba ardiendo con un simple acercamiento; una razón más para querer enloquecer del placer que se había negado durante tanto tiempo.

Perdiéndose en los ojos del chico, Severus se deshizo de la ropa húmeda que vestía el cuerpo perfecto a su lado. Posó sus manos sobre el pálido pecho que ya subía y bajaba agitadamente, extasiado por completo. Sonrió mientras dejaba caer lánguidos besos por doquier, su cabello cayendo sobre su rostro mientras se dedicaba a su tarea. Las manos de Harry, sujetando con fuerza su cabeza, le forzaban a continuar. Sus ojos se cerraron igual que su boca alrededor de un rosado pezón, mordisqueando y lamiendo al tiempo; arrancando ahogados suspiros de la boca del moreno. Con cada viaje de su lengua, su erección apretaba más en su prisión de tela, pidiendo por más, gimiendo por control.

Severus, con los labios hinchados y húmedos, continuó su camino hasta la garganta del moreno. Mientras sus manos le sujetaban por los hombros, depositó su lengua en el delicioso pliegue, arrinconando al muchacho contra la cama; su fuerza era eficaz sobre un cuerpo frágil y anhelante. Mordió hasta hacerle gemir cada vez que enterraba sus dientes, cubriendo luego con besos cada marca dejada. Estar cerca de un corazón agitado por su culpa, era una de las razones que hacían su polla erguirse con una fuerza caótica. Se dejó embriagar por los largos gemidos que rozaban la piel de su cara, hasta que la urgencia de su entrepierna palpitó poderosamente haciéndole perder el control. No podía venirse tan pronto.

Así que se alejó de Harry, incapaz de contenerse por más tiempo. Un sollozo de protesta escapó del moreno que, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, se había retorcido débilmente sobre las sábanas. Severus le observó con pasión desenfrenada, gastando preciosos segundos haciendo sus ropas abandonar su cuerpo; amando el rojo tinte que manchaba las mejillas del muchacho. Su erección, por fin liberada y goteante, palpitó amenazando con estallar frente a la visión de la joven polla del gryffindor. Clavó sus ojos con fiereza y se lanzó sobre la cama, hipnotizado y reducido.

La tomó entre sus manos, escuchando el maravilloso clamor que escapó de la boca del moreno ante el contacto. No pudo contener una sonrisa de satisfacción sintiendo un ardor que como fuego quemaba su piel; corría desesperado hacia su rendición. Sin quitar sus ojos negros de la verde mirada de Harry, engulló con avidez la erección del chico, haciéndole casi gritar mientras sus labios apretaban la preciosa polla. Succionó con fuerza y sin descanso, sus manos fuertemente cerradas sobre la base, al tiempo que su boca subía y bajaba con un ritmo controlado; el concierto de gemidos provenientes de la boca del gryffindor ya inundaba sus oídos. Sintió unas manos desesperadas agarrar su cabello de nuevo, tirar de él con fuerza cada vez que su boca se cerraba glotonamente, apretando y torturando.

Sus ojos húmedos se negaban a creer lo que veían; la expresión profundamente perturbada del moreno que acorralado, navegaba bajo el placer de sus manos. De su boca. ¿Cómo se había perdido tanto tiempo de esto? Aspiró el intenso aroma que desprendía el cuerpo del chico, una embriagante esencia que lo hacía perder la cabeza. Su ansia, elevándose, hacía estremecer su polla que pedía una intromisión. En un intento exasperado, resbaló suavemente su boca hasta liberar la erección de Harry, dejando sus labios terriblemente hinchados y la polla del muchacho impregnada de viscosa saliva. Un largo suspiro abandonó la boca del gryffindor mientras sus manos caían sin voluntad a sus costados; sus ojos abriéndose de nuevo para perderse en el loco placer que eran los ojos de Severus.

Severus sólo se guió por su instinto; la fuerza incoherente que lo sometía a continuar. Con sus manos separó las piernas del muchacho, abriendo los muslos que ardiendo, ya se agitaban sin descanso. Bajó sus ojos a la encantadora entrada que guardaba la virginidad del chico, lamiéndose los labios, anhelando y casi gimiendo. Sabía que significaba continuar; lo que implicaría poseer al chico.

—Severus… —Sollozó, Harry.

Severus levantó la mirada, sin ocultar la duda que se apoderaba de su cuerpo. No quería herir al moreno, aunque su polla, imposiblemente erecta, le hiciera gemir en silencio.

—Por favor… por favor… —Pidió, el moreno. Su propia erección necesitada de atención le hacía delirar de ansiedad. Estaba obligándose a no perder la razón.

El slytherin por poco pierde la cabeza. Mordió su labio, alucinado por lo que sus oídos acababan de escuchar mientras se forzaba a creer. Sonrió por enésima vez en la noche y asintió. Dos largos dedos se hundieron en su boca, rápidamente envueltos en saliva y dispuestos a adentrarse en la pequeña entrada.

—Eres… exquisitamente… hermoso. —Gimió, incapaz de quitar la mirada de la pulsante imagen que sus ojos veían.

Con toda la suavidad que sus manos aun tenían, se abrió paso lentamente. El fuego que envolvió sus dedos le hizo jadear, la presión en su entrepierna tocaba niveles sobrehumanos. Siguió con movimientos circulares y acompasados, consiguiendo relajar el anillo de músculos. Acalló los lamentos débiles del moreno con caricias y besos sobre su polla, disminuyendo el dolor que debería estar sintiendo. Con un rápido hechizo mental, una cantidad considerable de lubricante apareció en su mano libre; la agilidad siempre lo había acompañado. Frotó una parte sobre su polla, dejando un poco para untar un tercer dedo que siguió a los demás llevándose ahogados gritos de Harry.

El chico se retorcía al compás de los dedos, apoyándose en sus pies mientras su cabeza se agitaba entre las almohadas. Severus observaba, con el corazón a punto de salirse de su pecho y pequeñas gotas de líquido preseminal goteando de su engrasada polla. Incapaz de esperar por más tiempo, retiró los dedos húmedos de un solo tirón. Esto valió un par de gemidos electrizados del gryffindor ya hecho un amasijo de temblores, obediente y entregado.

Severus se acercó hasta llegar a su preciosa cara. Con sus manos recorrió las mejillas que tanto le hacían perder el aliento y sin creer ser capaz de hacerlo, lo besó. Tocó el fuego acaramelado de sus labios hasta conseguir la entrada a la anhelante cavidad de su boca. Un denso aliento se apoderó de sus labios, incitándolo a continuar. Le dio vía libre a su lengua que exploró cada rincón; sintiendo por fin la inmaculada perfección del muchacho. Sus manos se cerraron alrededor de las caderas del moreno, encantado por el control que ejercía sobre él. A su vez, las delgadas manos de Harry terminaron en la espalda de su guardián, los dedos clavándose en la carne con una fuerza indescriptible.

El muchacho se sometió a la boca de Severus hasta que este, a punto de enloquecer, se alejó. La boca entreabierta y anhelante del gryffindor, eclipsó su línea de pensamiento que aun luchaba por llevar la situación. Recuperó el aliento y se acercó peligrosamente.

—Te voy a… —Susurró anhelante. —Voy a hacerte mío.

El verde esmeralda se agitó poderosamente en los ojos de Harry. Severus bajó el rostro una vez más y besó su frente, las lindas mejillas y finalmente, los labios carmesí. Se alejó lo suficiente para llevar las piernas del moreno hasta sus hombros, ubicar una almohada bajo el delicado trasero y alinear su hinchada polla directo con la dilatada entrada. Bajó sus manos hasta aferrarse de las caderas del chico y empujó. Vio cómo la expresión de Harry cambiaba por completo, los verdes ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y la respiración se salía de control. Sintió el fuego febril que envolvió su polla a medida que avanzaba, abriéndose camino a través del anillo de músculos y adentrándose sin compasión. Gimió liberadoramente, hecho polvo, aprisionado deliciosamente, tanto, que podría llorar.

Cuando creía que no podía llegar más lejos, empujó un poco más, tentando su suerte y clamando por algunos minutos más antes de correrse. Se apoyó en los antebrazos, su cara sobre la trémula expresión del gryffindor que con los ojos fieramente cerrados, parecía a punto de desmayarse.

— ¿Estás bien? — Preguntó, sin fuerzas.

El muchacho asintió rápidamente, respirando superficialmente y cubierto de salado sudor.

—No pares. —Susurró. Sus manos se cerraban sobre las sábanas, a cada lado de su cuerpo.

Harry veía su cordura esfumarse rápidamente, gimoteando de necesidad. No había soñado con esto. Aun así, sentía que moriría si no lo tenía. Se había arrodillado ante Snape; ahora suplicaba por tenerlo muy dentro de él. Así, no se borraría. Severus jamás se iría.

Severus besó de nuevo los hermosos labios y se animó a continuar. Podría estallar de felicidad y no le importaría. Bajó la mirada al objeto de su perdición; deshecho por esos hermosos trozos de carne que cubrían los pómulos del chico. Quizá rió o sólo sonrió cuando empezó a moverse. Primero con largas y profundas estocadas, saliendo casi completamente y entrando de la misma forma; sintiendo el flameante calor tragarse su polla y la explosión de sensaciones intentando ahogar su cuerpo. El moreno se aferró de nuevo a la espalda de Severus, clavando esta vez sus dedos mucho más profundo que antes; el dolor era apenas sentido por el slytherin.

Con cada intromisión, olvidó por completo que debía ser cuidadoso con Harry. Cada látigo de fervorosa delicia dejó a un lado el temor por lastimarlo. Necesitaba sentir, hasta enloquecer, la vida que se revolvía a su lado; moriría por un poco de esa llama que se arremolinaba en los ojos de Harry. Aumentó el ritmo, buscando un ángulo en especial que lo llevara directo a la próstata del moreno, enloqueciendo de pasión. Mordía sus labios con sevicia mientras sus testículos golpeaban el apretado trasero del muchacho cuando un hondo grito proveniente del gryffindor le confirmó que la había encontrado; aumentando aun más su frenesí.

La necesidad elevada de Severus llegó a derretir sus pensamientos, asfixiar su control entre el espeso placer que bañaba su cuerpo. Aumentó el ritmo violentamente, gimiendo por más contacto al tiempo que desprendía gritos, quejidos y suspiros de la boca de su protegido. A punto de perder la cabeza y sintiendo ya el orgasmo venir, levantó su mano izquierda para cerrarla alrededor de la polla del moreno y empezar a acariciarla bruscamente; sacándole un profundo rugido a Harry. Logró mover su mano casi al mismo ritmo desenfrenado de sus estocadas; consiguiendo que latigazos de placer golpearan su cuerpo mientras el gryffindor se agitaba terriblemente bajo su peso. Tres segundos más y el chico estalló en su mano; el cierre de las blancas manos sobre su espalda prensó sus costillas con tal fuerza, que temió perder la respiración. Un largo, profundo y gutural gemido emergió del moreno, tensando increíblemente todo su cuerpo. El cierre sobre la polla de Severus fue imposible.

Sentir a Harry desvanecerse en sus brazos por un asombroso orgasmo mientras su polla continuaba penetrándolo, poseyéndolo y quebrándolo, fue suficiente para explotar de placer. Perdió la conciencia mientras ardía envuelto en éxtasis; un gemido ensordecedor abriendo en dos su garganta. Se corrió con terrible fuerza dentro del gryffindor, llenando de caliente líquido al moreno que yacía inmóvil sobre la cama. Finalmente, se desplomó encima del empapado cuerpo, jadeando, con escasa fuerza para respirar y eyaculando todavía. Durante varios minutos, no existió nada más que la envolvente inyección que lo atrapó, lo suficientemente fuerte para alejar la realidad con todo su peso.

**—oOo—**

A pesar de sus ganas de continuar perdido entre la seda del orgasmo, Severus lentamente empezó a recuperarse. Abrió los ojos para ver el rostro de Harry a pocos centímetros del suyo, luchando por recuperar el aliento. Entonces, sintió su miembro aun dentro del cuerpo del muchacho; un sorpresivo temblor sacudió su entrepierna. A pesar de lo que significaba eso, decidió retirar su fláccida polla. Demasiadas sensaciones para un día, más de las que se había permitido en años. Con cuidado, se quitó de encima del moreno, dándole espacio para respirar y para poder observarle, por supuesto. Con otro pequeño hechizo mental, limpió sólo su estómago y el del chico del semen derramado, ya que la cantidad que reposaba dentro del gryffindor debía quedarse ahí.

Examinó sus labios, el acompasado ritmo de su respiración y la hermosa forma en que yacía desnudo, sumiso y vulnerable. Debía protegerlo porque era su misión; la razón que valía cualquier horrible momento vivido. Y si se condenaba, estaría bien; el infierno no se le antojaba más maravilloso si a cambio podía sentirlo. La delicadeza de su piel lo hacía jadear con el mero contacto, llevándose su razón mientras se embriagaba por el intenso aroma del cabello negro revuelto e indomable. Por observar cada recóndito lugar y calarse de aquella tibieza estaba dispuesto a tirar a un lado sus temores, olvidar por un momento lo poco que le importaba su existencia; la ridícula importancia que tenía cada maldita cosa en su vida.

— ¿Te vas a quedar ahí toda la noche? —Preguntó, en completa calma.

Los hermosos ojos verdes se abrieron lentamente, enfocándole. Unos meses, un par de años o toda la vida. Entregaría toda su existencia por verlos brillar. Harry se removió un poco y se giró hacia Severus que continuaba deslumbrado por la belleza pálida del moreno; la suavidad de su piel, el aroma que parecía desprender permanentemente.

— ¿Qué haces? —Preguntó, rompiendo la concentración de Severus.

—Observándote.

Una pequeña sonrisa jugueteó en los labios de Harry. Buscó en los ojos de Severus algo parecido a una burla, pero a cambio encontró una concentración inquebrantable. Una nueva duda llegó a sus labios, capaz de hacer tambalear todo en su vida. Apretó los puños y esquivó la mirada escrutadora de su tutor. Vio su desnudez y sintió la horrible vergüenza envolver su rostro. Estaba tan frágil que tenía miedo, de nuevo. Se cubrió rápidamente y se abrazó a sus rodillas ante la sorpresa de Snape, con la vista en la penumbra del lugar. Un palpitante dolor en su trasero cubierto de una incómoda humedad cobró vida, haciendo que quisiera desaparecer bajo las mantas. Con poco esfuerzo, estaba cerca de derramar algunas lágrimas.

— ¿Te sientes bien? —Un tono de alarma en la voz de Severus alertó al muchacho.

— ¿Vas…a…irte? —Susurró, en un tono trémulo.

Un terrible peso en la garganta de Severus amenazó con asfixiarlo. Sus ojos, incapaces de alejarse del rostro del moreno, presenciaron el miedo de Harry y el suave temblor de sus labios. ¿Debía permitirse un poco más de _sentimiento_? Había llegado muy lejos sin planearlo, dejando que su razón reposara sumisa tras el remolino de sensaciones. Por supuesto que había perdido en el intento de controlarse; hacerlo una vez más significaría un salto al vacío. Apretó los labios y continuó perforando la inestabilidad del gryffindor. El silencio fue su respuesta.

— Vas a irte. —Gimió, Harry. — Vas a dejarme.

La realidad lo golpeó violentamente. No tenía más que a su guardián obligado a llevarlo a la cama cada vez que terminaba frente al lago, luchando por tocar el agua. Sabía que él también se cansaría, como todos, de su patética vida. ¿En qué momento había pensado que podría estar bien?

Severus continuaba inmóvil, haciendo malabares con la razón y su corazón, buscando la lógica de sus actos; la premonición exacta de su futuro si encerraba alguno de los dos bajo el peso de una gran muralla de motivos y decidía seguir el otro. Un silencio más largo siguió al anterior.

Fue suficiente para Harry: calientes lágrimas abandonaron sus ojos como cristales rotos que caían de un vidrio destrozado. Lamentó su estúpido atrevimiento, esperando apoyarse en alguien cuando no tenía más que sus propias fuerzas. Hiperventilaba luego de algunos minutos con los labios hinchados y el cabello revuelto, hecho un mohín sobre la cama.

Las lágrimas resbalaron sin descanso por las mejillas del moreno, humedeciendo el suave rubor que las teñía. Severus continuaba preso ante el sufrimiento del muchacho, dividiendo porqués y buscando las respuestas adecuadas en su cabeza. Ahogó un suspiro y abrió la boca guiado por un impulso.

—No tienes que intentar tocar el agua. Te hará daño. —Su voz, perturbada y sofocada, hizo temblar al moreno. —No quiero que te pasé nada. —Continuó con gran esfuerzo.

Una terrible presión contuvo a Harry en su posición, la ardorosa necesidad haciendo su aparición de nuevo. Intentó alejarse de Severus, pero sólo consiguió gimotear de impotencia. No podría moverse; estaba paralizado de angustia.

—Te traje de vuelta porque soy un egoísta. —Un largo suspiro acalló la voz de Severus.

Las palabras salieron sin permiso, escapando de su vigilancia. El control regresó segundos después cuando el temor por perder a Harry se hizo lo suficientemente fuerte para cortar sus razonamientos. Podría perderlo por la pila de cálculos al que estaba acostumbrado. Parpadeó, consciente de la inexpresión de su cara y se apuró a relajar sus labios. Qué difícil resultaba dejar fluir sus emociones si nunca confió en ellas.

—No quería que murieras. —Balbuceó, suspendido por la angustia. Intentó cambiar la expresión pero sólo logró mortificarse más.

—Nunca creí en el destino. —Continuó sin imaginar las implicaciones de esto. —De haberlo hecho, estaría muerto ahora mismo. —Bien sabía que estaba jugándose su seguro de protección; entregando las llaves de una vieja fortaleza.

Harry temblaba fuera de control. Sus mejillas lavadas de salado líquido, se sonrojaban con las suaves palabras que Severus, en medio de un trance, susurraba con cautela. Estaba soñando, atrapado bajo el magnetismo del hombre a su lado. Aunque lloraba sin control, podría soportarlo; las lágrimas eran sólo gotas tibias y saladas.

—No pediré perdón por obligarte a vivir. No estoy arrepentido en absoluto. —La voz trémula de Severus empezó a llenarse de algo parecido a tranquilidad. Perdía el control de su juego rápidamente; cada vez más débil para continuar enredando lo inevitable.

—Mi mundo no es más que lo que tengo, tus tontas lágrimas y el tenerte a salvo… No quiero más, no me interesa más… —Su lógica chocó contra el piso, dando por terminado el juego.

—Y tu dolor, Harry… tu dolor ya es mío. No tienes que pedirme compartirlo contigo cuando estoy dispuesto a cargarlo todo bajo mis espaldas.

Severus sonrió encantadoramente, declarándose perdedor.

El peso en el pecho de Harry cedió rápidamente. Una tímida sonrisa arqueó sus labios; las lágrimas simplemente dejaron de caer.

— ¿Por qué me observabas? —Preguntó, en algo menos que un débil susurro.

— ¿Quieres la razón? —Silbó, Severus.

Harry asintió apresuradamente, sus ojos regresando al rostro increíblemente sereno de su tutor. Una mano fuerte se posó en su cabello, acariciando perezosamente los negros mechones. Severus alargó los dedos a lo largo de la cabeza del muchacho, sintiendo la suave tibieza que desprendía la piel, continuando hasta llegar al cuello delgado y exquisito.

—Me gusta tu cabello, tu piel suave… —La voz adormecida del slytherin, envolvió de escalofríos al moreno que se negaba a dejarse llevar por el sueño. —Tus ojos infinitamente vivos y ese increíble fuego rosa sobre tus mejillas… Si, tus mejillas es lo que más me gusta. —Severus hizo torpes círculos con sus dedos sobre los pómulos pálidos, esperando por la tinta carmesí que seguramente los cubriría.

— ¿Por qué te gustan tanto?

—Porque las puedo sentir. —Sonrió Severus, rindiéndose por completo.

**—oOo—**

Harry sintió el caliente torrente de sangre cubrir su rostro. La realidad… la realidad era una tonta percepción. Dependía de su destino y las culpas que debía cargar. Sintió el fuerte cierre de los brazos de Severus alrededor de su cuerpo, el calor que vino con esto y las fuertes ganas de nunca soltarse. Una cálida sensación golpeó su pecho y entonces, sólo quiso descansar.

Su destino había muerto en el lago negro y sus culpas ya habían sido liberadas, siendo asumidas por alguien dispuesto a llevarlas en su lugar. La extraña percepción de su vida ya no dependía de su pasado; estaba en manos de su capacidad para sentir.

**FIN**

Hasta la próxima.

**Sophie.**


End file.
